The present invention relates to projectiles or fragments suitable for use in outer space in anti-satellite weapons or warheads.
Conventional projectiles normally used in weapons, for example gunshot or cartridges, are commonly made of metal such as lead. Warheads typically contain a plurality of metallic fragments for firing at a target. Metal projectiles of this type are not suitable for use in outer space, for example in anti-satellite weapons or warheads, since the projectiles or metallic fragments may stay in orbit and remain in space for unknown periods of time, presenting threats to other orbiting objects such as friendly satellites.